Tony Babysits
by megumi yami no tenshi
Summary: The Captain's twins spend time with their Uncle Tony. Bad news, NO PEPPER to help him out. Can Tony handle them or will he be outnumbered? FOLLOW THEIR STORY!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: The Captain's twins spend time with their Uncle Tony. Bad news, NO PEPPER to help him out. Can Tony handle them or he will be outnumbered? FOLLOW THEIR STORY!

When Tony went home from his trip, he was surprised to find toddlers in his building.

"OH MY PEPPER! Are those kids?!" Tony said in surprise, Pepper heard him, and glanced his way. "Good thing you're here. They are Steve's twins by the way. Aren't they cute?" As Pepper pats their head. "I'll be leaving them in your care, I'll be back" As Pepper stood up, and got her files from the table.

"What?! Seriously?! You're leaving me with them around?" Tony tried to reason his way out, but Pepper just looked at him in the eye, and said in a serious tone, "Yes, there's nothing to be afraid of, Tony. They are just kids. Be good to them" Pepper gave him a quick kiss and made her way to the elevator, waving at them as the door closed.

Tony stared at the kids in front of him. _Right_ _they're just kids Tony, absolutely nothing to be afraid of. Now what to do with these little gargoyles?_

"Hi! So I'm Tony, Uncle Tony. I'm sure you've heard about me from your old dad?" The twins stared at him, giggling, totally oblivious to what he was saying.

"Well, feel free to do what you please" Tony continued, as he made his way to the bar to grab a drink. He made his way back and sat on the floor while staring at them. Tony placed the wine glass on the coffee table, he was tired from his trip, he seriously wants to take a long sleep right now. Tony had his eyes closed, he didn't notice that the little boy was now behind him, and he reached for the wine glass, spilling its contents on the table and it dripped on the floor.

Tony opened his eyes quickly and grabbed for the wine glass, "Give it back little man, you might knock me unconscious with that!" Tony returned the glass to the kitchen and grabbed a towel, and when he came back he found the little boy licking the alcohol on the table, the little girl was splashing around with small puddle on the ground.

"What are you guys doing?!"

Tony picked up the little girl, and made her sit on the couch. "You little girl, you sit there quietly. I know you like alcohol, but that's not the right way. You drink it. Not splashing it all over the place with your hands, okay?" The little girl just smiled at him and cooed, Tony just shakes his head from annoyance.

Tony went to the little guy, "Hey you! What are you doing? Are you a cat in your past life?" The little boy looked at Tony, giggled and laughed again. "Did your daddy teach you that? Old school drinking hah. Well, I guess a little alcohol won't be bad for you" Tony pats the kid's head and made his bedroom, to change his clothes but he found his bed very tempting, so he secretly took a nap.

….

OHMYGOD TONY! You didn't just left the kids unattended! You wacko HAHAHHAHAHH! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Tony stood up, hearing noises. He looked at the clock, and noticed that he had taken a nap for 30 minutes. _Oh right, there are little creatures with me._ Tony went out of his room, and he was surprised to see that everything was a mess. The culprits were right in front of him. They were basically full of energy.

"Ah Jarvis, what should I do with these wackos, they're going to tear this place down I've spent years in making"

"Sir, I think kids love to be creative, art materials would be best" Jarvis suggested, "and where do we keep those?" Tony asked, and immediately took all the art materials he can get, crayons, paint, paper, etc.

The colors fascinated the twins, they were playing with the paint now.

"Hey you!" Tony grabbed at her arms, stopping her. "Don't drink that! I know you love your old man very much, but drinking red and blue paint will not make you into a superhero, alright" Tony explained even if he knew that she would not understand him.

The little guy tackled him from behind, "Sweet mother of Jesus!" Tony exclaimed in surprise, the little guys was covered in green paint. "So you fancy Uncle Bruce huh? Not such a good model you know, he has anger issues!"

The twins drove him mad, he was so tired and he wants to take a decent sleep. Then he got an idea. Tony took a paper and got his palm wet from paint, and placed it on the paper, Tony faked a fascinated expression.

The twins smiled, and copied him. Tony stood up and went for the couch, as he laid there, the last thing he saw before falling asleep were the twins rubbing paint on each other's face and they giggled as they did it.

…

DUN DUN DUN DUN! Whats going to happen next? xD


	3. Chapter 3

Tony woke up to the vibrating phone in his pocket, with his eyes closed, he tried to find it, he didn't even bother to check who's calling because he was still sleepy.

"Yeah?" Tony asked, "Tony, its Pepper. I need you to do a video conference. They want to check on what you think of their proposal. ASAP.

"Uh-huh" Tony replied in a sleepy tone and with that Pepper hung up the call. Tony fixed his hair with his hands, and went to the kitchen to wash his face immediately. His phone rings again, this time it was a video call, he accepts and tried his best to concentrate.

As soon as Tony's face turned up on their screen, "Okay. What is this all about guys?" The whole room stared at Tony's face, the room went quiet. Apparently Pepper was facing her back at Tony, "So now Tony's here. Why don't you tell him your proposal" Pepper told them, but no one answered. Their faces fixed on the screen. "Miss Potts…" someone called out to her, and pointed on what's behind her.

Tony was there, looking straight at them. It seems he had paint on his face. A blue circle on his right eyes, and what seems to be whiskers on both of his cheeks.

"OH MY GOD TONY WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE?!"

"W–what the hell are you talking about, Pepper? Did you call me just to comment on my face?"

"NO TONY!" Pepper said, trying her best for Tony to notice what's on his face. The others tried to hide their chuckle and the others were staring at Tony disapprovingly. This leaves Pepper with no choice, since Tony doesn't seem to notice his own embarrassment. Pepper removed the cord, and the screen shut down. "Sorry for that. Mr. Stark has his hands full with kids at the moment. Shall we discuss it some other time, then?" The others nod in agreement.

Back to Tony's POV

"Now she hung up on me….geez. My face isn't her problem. This is the face of the famous Tony Stark!..." Tony said to himself, his attention was now caught on the twins. They were still busy playing with the paint. "Those guys seem to be behaving…"

Tony went to the kitchen, looking for something to eat with the kids. Still completely unaware of what the twins did on his face.

….

A/N: HAHAHAHHAH! THAT WAS FUNNY! xD


End file.
